


Gloaming

by dandywarholic



Series: Quiet Light [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Ballroom Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, au where shizuo and izaya live together, ballroom being a living room, but it like, but not boyfriends, i once again have to ask if romantic manipulation is a tag, it looks like they are right but they are NOT they swear, works i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarholic/pseuds/dandywarholic
Summary: Izaya unwound himself from Shizuo’s grasp and continued to elegantly use him as a dormant partner. Grabbed his other hand again and continued. Practiced enough to make him wonder if he took dance classes. Wouldn't be a surprise.He gave him another bone, “Would you believe me if I didn’t know he was on your route?”“No.”He hummed sweetly, “Good, I’d be worried if you did. However, I do swear I didn't seek him out on purpose. Our paths just crossed in a twist of fate. Isn’t that so romantic?”“Fate doesn’t exist with you around.”--It's a bit difficult to summarize this, but Izaya somehow manages to teach Shizuo how to waltz.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Quiet Light [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Gloaming

**Author's Note:**

> its illegal to not listen to classical music with this just sayin

Orange poured through the windows into their apartment. Everything was made warm and soft, creating dramatic shadows. It was getting late but the summer set was still lasting for just a bit longer.  
Classical played from the living room, filling the connected rooms with piano and orchestra. Songs and artists he's sure someone knew.  
It was definitely something interesting to come home to.   
The man in question was easy to find, the black haired demon resting quaintly against the counter with his phone out. A cup of tea loose in his other hand. His focus off and calm made him look normal. Human, he guessed. It was a little humorous if he wasn't so good at pissing him off.

To be home before Shizuo was a little odd. Suspicious. A bit too topical.

Shizuo exhaled and with his shoes off he undid his vest and tie too. Tossed it to the side with his annoyance and exhaustion. He kept his destination to the kitchen short.  
Izaya glanced up to him, took a sip of his tea, then went back to focus on his phone. Clearly expecting to just simply coexist. Not for Shizuo to approach him instead, his eyes looking up with a small delay. Interest, rather than his usual knowing smirk. The unpredictability was annoying.

There were a couple options here with the irritation and anger that sank upon his shoulders, and Izaya seemed to catch the mood. His eyes narrowed and he went cautious. Like he was unsure if he should flee or not. A proper reaction to his silent glower. 

Shizuo didn’t do anything that his muscles wanted him to do. Instead, he picked Izaya up and sat him on the counter. That got a quick jerk action from the other,  
  


“Wh-“ 

  
And Shizuo pushed himself to hold Izaya’s torso and bury his face into his stomach. There. Holding the bane of existence and hiding from his instincts to tear the apartment apart. There with his eyes shut tight and arms holding him close. He hated him, he hated him, he hated him. His words tried to silence in his head as he held him. Tried not to let this all get to him.

He could hear his gentle laugh, the cup set to the side so he could run his fingers through Shizuo’s hair.  
  


“Welcome home, Shizu. What brought this on?”   
  


Shizuo didn’t want to answer, his fingers gripping onto him a little tighter then forced himself to ease. He took in a breath and adjusted how he buried his face further against him.  
But he had to reply at some point,   
  


“Trying not to get pissed at you.”  
  


He shut his eyes and exhaled his stress. 

The entire way home he had been muttering swears with his name on it. It was an exhausting walk. Ideas of both killing him and figuring out how to control himself. Tried to take it as a test. Yes, a test.  
  


“May I ask about what?” And by his voice he could hear his smile.  
  


He didn’t want to answer that either. And Izaya seemed to pick up on it. Not pressuring him, just petting him and running his fingers through his hair. It made him more angry, and more wanting to keep where he was for a little while longer. He wanted to know everything, but knew the consequences of asking.

The piano bouncing to notes from the living room didn’t help- It was calming and sweet, but irritated him for the same reason. Stressed him to find control. But he was! He was finding it right now, his face hiding into Izaya. The person who was taking years off his life from just existing. Contradicting his life and violence.  
  


Shizuo finally pulled back just to look up at him. Izaya’s gaze had been off, but quickly went back to Shizuo. Gentle confusion mixed with affection were in his eyes. It made Shizuo frown.

“You’re making trouble.”  
  


“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”   
  


_Cut the shit._

Shizuo felt himself wanting to crush him, his shoulders stressing. He buried himself in Izaya’s stomach again. Held him tight-But not too tight. Not too tight. Only tight enough to make Izaya unable to leave if he tried.  
  


“Has Shizu been snooping around?” He sighed haughty above him, “You know it’s never good to do that.”   
  


Shizuo kept his eyes closed as he pulled away, let gravity hold his head. His arms loosened to let his hands rub down Izaya’s thighs.   
  


“I’m not snooping. _You’ve_ been sloppy.”   
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  


“Liar.” Shizuo grunted. He struggled to keep himself calm. His fingers curling into a fist as he dragged pressure along his thighs.  
  


Izaya took his face in his hands and lifted his head. His messy hair pushed out of the way for him. 

He hated the way the last light highlighted his features. He was already pretty, it only accentuated it. It softened him. He has stared at his stupid face for hours before, fixated on memorizing it, but the light would really change how he saw him. Tied him with positive memories as well as bad ones and he always hated how he consistently conflicted him. 

Like right now. He wanted to hold him tight and keep him quiet so he didn’t have a fit. To have Izaya to not be a little shit for just a moment or two longer. To have control over himself.   
  


“Ah. I love it when you’re protective, Shizu. It’s so cute.” And it was sung calmly enough to make Shizuo wonder if he was being serious.  
  


But only for a moment.

“I’m not being protective. I’m not worried about _you.”_ He huffed. “Just maybe a little curious on why some _lowlife_ would be cursing your name while I struggle not to beat the shit out of him.”  
  


Izaya looked surprised for a second, then eased. “Ah. Already? How disappointing.”   
  


Shizuo tightened his brow.  
  


“I’m sure you want answers.”   
  


“Preferably.”  
  


Izaya didn’t, instead leaning in and kissing him. It was a short kiss. Enough to annoy him, but Izaya was quick to push at him. Shizuo caught his intentions quick and stepped back to let Izaya hop down from the counter. 

The man didn’t go far, instead just took Shizuo’s hands and pulled him.  
  


“It’s nothing, Shizu. Just a little playing.”  
  


“Playing?” He tightened his grip- Izaya had quickly moved to hold Shizuo’s wrists instead before his fingers could get broken under that grasp.  
  


He smiled, “Playing.”   
  


Speaking of playing, he dragged Shizuo to an open area where he dramatically tugged on Shizuo’s arms, slowly spinning them. Like a child would do to a parent. Shizuo didn’t partake, but he allowed it.  
  


“That’s someone’s life. You put him in debt.”   
  


Izaya huffed in amusement. “I didn’t put him in debt, _he_ put himself in debt. Since when have I been a loan shark?”   
  


“Why would you be involved with some lowlife idiot?” He felt his voice getting tougher as Izaya continued to spin them playfully with the music.  
  


“That’s a secret.”   
  


Shizuo glared at him, “Fuck off. Tell me.”   
  


It was Izaya’s turn to get annoyed, even if it was only for a moment. “You’re getting nosy.”  
  


“I don’t care. Tell me.”   
  


Izaya didn’t reply, at least not yet. His expression went relaxed. He pulled at Shizuo’s arms and used them as his dance partner to the sweet piano. Liquid movements and elegant footwork.  
  


“Dance with me, Shizu.” He used Shizuo’s hand to spin himself outward, then used him to pull himself back in to spin himself flush. He was serious  
  
Shizuo raised an eyebrow. These antics weren’t surprising anymore, but they were always stupid enough to keep him on his toes.  
  


“No.”   
  


He didn’t look phased. “I’ll tell you more if you do.”   
  


Of course. 

Izaya unwound himself from Shizuo’s grasp and continued to elegantly use him as a dormant partner. A brick wall with arms. Grabbed his other hand again and continued. Practiced enough to make him wonder if he took dance classes. Wouldn't be a surprise.

He gave him another bone, “Would you believe me if I didn’t know he was on your route?” 

“No.” 

He hummed sweetly, “Good, I’d be worried if you did. However, I do swear I didn't seek him out on purpose. Our paths just crossed in a twist of fate. Isn’t that so romantic?”   
  
  
“Fate doesn’t exist with you around.”   
  


Izaya smiled. 

With Izaya’s movements, the atmosphere, the music, _that_ was romantic. It played with an innate interest of playing along. Izaya was good at that. He hated him so much for easing his anger without his permission. _Shizuo_ was supposed to be calming himself, not Izaya. Not after he's the one who created the situation. That wasn't how it was supposed to work. He didn't want it work.

He stepped forward again and reached his left hand over Shizuo’s shoulder. “Maybe. I thought you’d be a little angrier.”   
  


“I am angry.”   
  


“Dance with me, Shizu.” He asked again. His fingers interlaced his. Convincing in so many ways that was actually unfair. And stupid. It was undermining everything. So predictable on such an unpredictable scale. He was terrible, insufferable.

Shizuo sighed.

“I don’t know how to dance.”  
  


Izaya didn’t seem to care, “I know you don’t. But the Beast even knew the waltz. You have no excuses.”  
  


“He was locked in a castle for years. Also was a prince. Of course he knew the waltz.”   
  


“Then I guess you have to learn.”   
  


Going quiet, the quick violin rolled with his thoughts. The last thing he should do right now was humor him. With the situation, it was actually a valid reason enough to just, toss him into a fire. Not hold onto him and dance. Not right now.

Shizuo’s lack of response was easily read as resignation. Izaya’s smile was sweet and he mumbled to him. “I’ll lead. Just follow my feet and try not to step on me too much.”   
  


Izaya adjusted their form, and Shizuo copied. He knew what the waltz was supposed to look like, so he wasn’t going in blind. He just didn’t know how to work his body like that. His attention was immediately down along with his defeat. He hated the man in front of him.

It was slow, one step, then another. Guided in a back and forth rhythm, creating circles. Izaya mumbled count to him to help. When he inevitably stumbled and stepped on Izaya’s toes, the other would never scold him, just snicker and continue on, laughter in his numbers. One. Two. Three- Four. Stumble. -One. Two. Stumble.

Slowly, as they progressed he found himself having a little bit of fun. Even if it was a terribly stupid dance. It’s just stepping and creating circles to elegant piano. He was getting the hang of it fairly easy. It was so stupid and simple, he kind of enjoyed it. And he found more fun in purposefully stepping on Izaya's feet just to see him struggle. Finally got a couple curses from him and found himself actually chuckling. He let Izaya scold him harsh enough to cut it out, falling back into the graceful stepping. 

Then all of a sudden Izaya stopped them and let his grip loose and fell back. Shizuo caught him, adrenaline kicking in for a second, eyes wide. His weight trusted in his arms. -The fuck?

As gracefully as Izaya fell, he straightened with a shit eating grin. With the relief he also got to glare at him.  
  


“Could’ve warned me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”   
  


And he was back to leading Shizuo again, catching their stumbles and mumbling the counts again. Then of course, kept dipping without warning. 

How he was able to make that attractive was beyond him. Maybe it was the lighting, or perhaps the trust that he held when he laid back. His timing was always so perfect with the piano.

They moved in unison and in time, Shizuo was the one dipping Izaya. Them both finding themselves stupidly laughing when they messed up or were purposefully more dramatic then intended. Illegally having more fun than they were allowed to right now.   
  


He was still mad. He still wanted answers.  
Izaya wasn’t allowed to twist this.  
  


But by God, he did. And Shizuo let it for just a little bit longer.  
  


“You did this to distract me.” He said as he dipped him, righted him immediately, seeing Izaya’s easy expression.  
  


“It worked for a little bit, didn’t it?”  
  


“I have more questions.” He said as he continued to keep their dance. Circles.  
  


“Go and ask away, Shizu. I did promise.”   
  


“Did you do this to get my attention?”   
  


Izaya hummed, “No. That was just a bonus.” His smile was sharp, “He came to me first, the second I found out he had ties with your company… It was a little too perfect, wasn’t it?”  
  


“Why would he come to you?”   
  


Izaya seemed caught by that. “Ugh, you’re so sharp, Shizu. This is why I hate you. It wouldn’t hurt you to start asking _wrong_ questions for a change.”

Shizuo smiled with his annoyance, “Was that a compliment?”

“If you want it to be.” And Izaya decided to answer the question, “He’s associated with something I happen to oversee. Problems arise when you can’t afford to be there.”   
  


“You’re a shit person.”   
  


He laughed and shrugged. “Who you’re dancing with. What does that make you?”   
  


“I thought I told you to drop that shit.”   
  


Izaya rolled his eyes. “I can only do so much for you, Shizu. It makes me money.”   
  


“You don’t need it.” And Shizuo decided to shock Izaya by pulling Izaya out to spin him. Izaya did it gracefully of course, then returned with an amused look.  
  


“Any more questions?”  
  


“Why are you such a piece of shit?”  
  


Izaya laughed, “I’m still looking for that answer myself. And that question goes both ways; Why are you a monster?”  
  


Shizuo narrowed his eyes, “Because I’m not.” He rolled his eyes, “Don't go into this.”  
  


Izaya slowed them down until they were nothing. He reached up further and pulled him down the couple inches of height difference to kiss him. Head tilted yet soft.

Shizuo reacted kindly, holding Izaya and kissing him back. They rested close. Mumbled against his mouth, “You can ask for my attention without playing these stupid games. How many times have we been over this.”  
  


Izaya hummed with a smile, “Sometimes it’s fun to see you worked up. This was a terrible surprise, Shizu. I haven’t actually tamed the beast, have I?”   
  


“ _No.”  
  
_

“Good.” And he pulled him further, kissing him again.   
  


And they stayed there, kissing gently in the middle of their apartment. The sun continued to leave. Sunset pulling into dusk. Orchestra played with them. Romance holding the atmosphere in a way that shouldn’t ever. 

Their grip was solid and terribly sweet. Slow in a way that didn’t quite hit desperation. Even when Shizuo had dipped down and kissed at Izaya’s neck. The same one that had been offered dramatically every time he dipped. 

He got to mumble right below his ear.   
  


“Hm. The violin is starting to piss me off.”  
  


“Please refrain from breaking the stereo.”  
  


“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> "ImNoT wRitInG aNyMoRe" OP is a liar. i hope yall are having a great day


End file.
